Far Future (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For the international version, see Far Future. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Far Future (PvZO). |Zombies= |Unlock=Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after=>>}} Far Future (未来世界; pinyin: Wèilái shìjiè; translation: Future World) is the fifth world in Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released on July 11, 2014. Far Future takes place in the 24th century where the zombies have already mastered science and have successfully mass-produced advanced technology and weaponry to combat the plants of all the worlds, such as laser technology, mechanized walkers, etc. There are seven new plants and twelve new zombies that are introduced in this world. The player can unlock this area by beating Wild West or Kung-Fu World first. It is the first world where level 3 zombies show up but in the first levels zombies are still in level 1. By this time players must already have some level 2 and 3 plants or this world can be relatively difficult. The stage element of this world are the Power Tiles, special tiles that shares the same Plant Food across all the plants planted in matching Power Tiles. This gives a distinct advantage to the player, as Power Tiles do not hinder the player. Game description In the year 2323, the zombies will have brain extraction down to a science! Can the plants of the future save you from the undead of tomorrow? Main Levels Brain Busters Sun Bombs Sun Bombs is Far Future's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, the player is prohibited from using sun-producing plants excluding Sun Bean and must rely on the sun that is falling from the sky. Players can use the sun to their advantage as an offensive weapon by collecting it before it lands, making it explode. However, it can also be their own disadvantage as the explosions harm plants too. Special Delivery Besides Ancient Egypt, Far Future has also a Special Delivery, which is played at the sixteenth day, a Brain Buster without any criterion to accomplish in order to achieve victory. Much like Day 8 battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and the player must survive a set of waves. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. All the sun-producing plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these five, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Zomboss Test Lab This Brain Buster is similar to I, Zombie, although it is China exclusive. Instead of planting plants, the player uses zombies to defeat plants. Every plant eaten is worth 150 sun, Unlike I, Zombie, there are no Sunflowers. The player's goal is, instead of eating the Brains, to destroy all of the plants. All by Oneself In this Brain Buster, the player will have defeat all the zombies using only one plant. The plant will be upgraded to stronger plants later. Also, in this Brain Buster, projectiles are ten times stronger than normal levels. This Brain Buster is similar to Heavy Weapon. Gallery FFWorldMap.png|Far Future on the World Map FFPreview.png|Preview FFFullMap.jpg|Full map of Far Future FFMap1.jpg|First section of map FFMap2.jpg|Second section of map FFMap3.jpg|Third section of map FFMap4.jpg|Fourth section of map FFMap5.jpg|Fifth section of map FFMap6.jpg|Sixth section of map FFMap7.jpg|Seventh section of map FFMap8.jpg|Eighth section of map FFMap9.jpg|Last section of map Far Future New Chinese Preview Image.png Far Future Boss Level Preview Image.png Far Future Chinese Name.png Old FF_Plants.png|Far Future plants PvZ 2 Far Future Preview CV.png|Ad for Far Future PvZ 2 Far Future Preview.png|Old Preview 04115H61O6.jpg|Far Future 041156154W5.jpg|Old Far Future map Far Future Key.png|Future Key Far Future Promotional Ad.png Trivia For all the non-chinese trivia about Far Future, see Far Future. *This is the only world post-release brought from the international version that does not feature exclusive plants or zombies. *Before the 1.8.0 update, this and Sky City had a Boss Battle that was unavailable. **The Boss Battle before 1.8.0 was actually a Sun Bombs level instead of a Zomboss battle. *In iOS, unlike the three first worlds which only have Mid-Wave B music, this and the worlds afterwards but Sky City have all of the music parts appear in the international version. Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas